


Rita Hayworth and the Post-Cassette Redemption

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Spoilers for Episode 33 Cassette, also very smutty, still not a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos listens to the Cassette episode and rushes over to his boyfriend's to make sure he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rita Hayworth and the Post-Cassette Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This features Rita Hayworth about as much as "Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption" does, although in a less pivotal role. But I suck at titles so it seemed like the thing to do. 
> 
> Thanks as always go to my amazing beta, [leanwellback](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback) who puts up with so much from me. <3

Carlos ran out to his car, heart thumping, and jumped into the driver's seat, speeding off towards Cecil's place. He wasn't sure how Cecil had managed to keep it together so well after what he had heard on that tape, but Carlos knew that it was probably just a front. 

He was so angry at himself - the one night he hadn't listened to the show live, but had recorded it to listen back to, and Cecil was _going through something_ and he wasn't there and oh _god_ he was such a bad boyfriend...

It wasn't long before he arrived at Cecil's building. He quickly parked his car, before running up to Cecil's apartment and knocking frantically on the door. 

"Cecil? It's me, Carlos."

The door opened, and Cecil was...smiling?

"Carlos! What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling Carlos inside and closing the door behind him. "Not that I'm not excited to see you - I'm _always_ excited to see you - I mean, not in a way where I'm weird about it or anything, but..."

"Cecil," Carlos said, interrupting his babbling, "are you okay?"

Cecil blinked, looking confused. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because of what happened on that tape?"

Cecil's face went momentarily blank, before he smiled again. "I'm sure it was nothing, Carlos, absolutely nothing."

"Then why did you crush the tape?" Carlos asked gently. 

The mask fell away, then, and Cecil sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Does it matter? I don't want to talk about it?"

"About what happened, or the fact that you apparently had a brother that you don't even remember?"

"Both? All of it?" Cecil shrugged. "I don't even want to think about it. It's too much, you know?"

Carlos nodded slowly, even though the scientist in him was baying for answers. But this was his boyfriend, not a science project to be dissected and studied under a microscope. 

"Alright," he said slowly, "so we won't talk about it. How was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine," Cecil sighed. "Just fine."

Carlos frowned. "Do you want me to go?"

Cecil looked up at him, eyes wide. "No! Do you want to go?" he asked, voice wavering slightly.

Carlos shook his head. "Not at all. I'm right where I want to be." 

That brought a smile to Cecil's face, albeit slight. "Yeah?" 

"Always." Carlos said, bringing a hand up to touch Cecil's face softly. Cecil leaned into the touch, his eyes closed. They stood like that for a moment in comfortable silence before Carlos pulled his hand away and tugged Cecil towards the sofa. 

"What are you doing?" Cecil asked, laughing.

"I'm thinking...a stupid movie, popcorn, and some making out."

"Sounds good to me," Cecil said. "You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn." 

Carlos looked through Cecil's movie collection and eventually settled on _Cover Girl_ , a movie he hadn't seen for years. 

He had just got it set up in the DVD player when Cecil came back with the popcorn. "Oooh! I love this one!" he exclaimed happily, plopping down on the sofa right next to Carlos and resting the bowl on both their legs. "Rita Hayworth is just the best!"

Carlos nodded his agreement, and together they settled in to watch the movie. 

By the time Rita started singing _Poor John_ , Cecil was asleep, his head on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos smiled fondly, and ate his popcorn, watching the movie to the finish as he didn't want to disturb Cecil just yet. But finally 'The End' appeared on the screen, and Carlos was sure that Cecil was going to end up with a crick in his neck. 

"Cecil?" he murmured. "Cecil!" 

"Hmm?" Cecil said blearily, yawning and stretching out his long limbs. "Whassit?"

"Time for bed, cariño," Carlos said softly, kissing the top of Cecil's head. 

"Aww, I missed the movie?" Cecil sat up and yawned again, rolling his shoulders. 

"You did, but you must have needed the sleep."

"Mmm. Anyway, I've seen that movie a million times, so I know how it ends." Cecil leaned over and kissed Carlos softly. "Rita gets her man. Just like me."

"You do, you know. Get me," Carlos said, suddenly feeling bashful. Instead of mocking him for being a sap, however, Cecil looked delighted and swooped in for more kisses. 

"I do?" he asked, beaming down at Carlos.

"You do." 

Cecil immediately grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him through to the bedroom. Carlos followed, laughing, as Cecil pushed him down onto the bed and started stripping off. Carlos followed suit, and soon they were both naked, Cecil straddling Carlos. Then Cecil's hand was around Carlos's cock, stroking him to hardness, and Carlos groaned deep in his throat. 

"Hmm," Cecil hummed, sitting back on his heels. "I think...I think I'm going to ride you now."

"O-Okay," Carlos stuttered, as Cecil reached over and pulled the necessary supplies out of his bedside table. Carlos put his hand out for the lube, but Cecil shook his head.

"No, I think I'll just do that part myself." And fuck, Cecil was going to _finger himself_ , and Carlos was going to get to _watch_...

Cecil slicked up his fingers, before moving his hand around to his ass. Carlos could tell the exact moment that he pushed a single wet finger in; Cecil's eyes went wide and he let out a huff of breath. Carlos was torn between watching Cecil's face as he fucked himself and watching his arm tense as he pushed the finger in, then slowly pulled it back out. 

"Tell me what you're doing, querido. Tell me how it feels," Carlos said breathlessly.

"I'm adding another finger," Cecil said shakily, "stretching myself for you. Fuck, it feels so good."

"Yeah? What else?"

"I'm fucking myself faster, now, imagining that you're inside of me but, uh, it's not enough. I don't feel full enough." 

"Turn around, Cecil. I want to see for myself," Carlos murmured suddenly, and Cecil grinned at him before manoeuvring around. Then Cecil stuck two fingers back inside and started fucking himself on them, hand moving rapidly as he opened himself up. 

Carlos reached up and rubbed the puckered skin around Cecil's fingers, and Cecil whined, speeding up even more. 

"God, I can't wait to be in you," Carlos breathed, moving his other hand down to his leaking cock and stroking slowly. He watched, entranced, as Cecil added a third finger, his hand matching the rhythm of Cecil's fingers. But suddenly he was close, too close, and he pulled his hand off his cock quickly.

"Fuck it, I'm ready," Cecil announced huskily, and moved around so he was facing Carlos again. "I don't care, I just need you inside me." He picked the condom up off the bed and opened it, rolling it down Carlos's cock, then slicking him up with lube. Holding Carlos's cock upright, he positioned himself before slowly sinking down onto it. 

Carlos nearly bit through his lip as that tight heat engulfed the head of his cock, and he took in a shivering breath. Cecil's mouth was hanging open, eyes closed, and he looked so blissed out that it made Carlos's chest tighten. Then Cecil was moving slowly, taking in more of Carlos's cock on each downward movement, until his ass was resting on Carlos's hips. 

Cecil opened his eyes and smiled shakily at Carlos, and leaned forward. Carlos pushed himself up on his elbows and their mouths met in the middle, and suddenly they were kissing frantically as Cecil started fucking himself in earnest on Carlos's cock. Carlos grabbed Cecil's hips and began fucking into him as they moved together. 

Carlos felt like he could get lost in this; the movement of their bodies, Cecil tight and hot around his cock. He leaned up and brushed the hair out of Cecil's eyes and Cecil smiled, pressing a kiss into the palm of Carlos's hand as he raised himself up, then dropped back down again, making Carlos's eyes almost roll back into his head. 

Bringing his hand down onto Cecil's cock, Carlos began to stroke in counterpoint to their movements. 

"Oh god, Carlos, if you keep that up I'm going to come pretty darn quickly," Cecil gasped, swivelling his hips until Carlos saw stars. 

"That's fine, want to see you come, want to _feel_ you come, Cecil, my Cecil, come for me..."

Carlos thrust into Cecil a few more times and suddenly Cecil was coming, back arched. Then, panting, he rested his hands on Carlos's chest, peeking almost shyly at him through his hair. 

"Like that?" he asked, smiling, and Carlos pulled him down into a kiss.

" _Exactly_ like that," Carlos replied. "Now if you don't mind," he added, and rolled them over so that he was on top, "I think we were in the middle of something." 

Cecil grinned up at him, and Carlos started to thrust, slowly at first, then speeding up until he was pounding Cecil into the mattress. Cecil moved his hips to meet Carlos's thrusts and moaned his encouragement, driving Carlos wild with want. He could feel his orgasm building, and thrust into Cecil once, twice, three more times, before groaning Cecil's name as he came, hard. 

As he lay there, trying to catch his breath, Cecil's hand came up and tucked his hair behind his ears. Carlos smiled, then pulled out carefully, disposing of the condom and rolling back over to cuddle in to Cecil's side. Lying there, Carlos was suddenly overcome with feelings that he couldn't put a name to, and he buried his face in Cecil's shoulder, trying to regain his equilibrium. 

"You okay?" Cecil asked.

"Mhm," Carlos replied, leaning over to kiss him. "I'm absolutely great. After all, I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Cecil's expression went from concerned to delighted, and he peppered Carlos's face with kisses, causing him to let out what he would deny to his dying day was a giggle. 

" _Lovely_ Carlos. You always say the nicest things," Cecil said, fondly, and Carlos blushed. 

"I wouldn't say them if I didn't mean them," he mumbled, but that just made Cecil kiss him again. 

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, okay?" Cecil said, bouncing out of bed. Carlos watched him go, and suddenly realised that he loved that goofy, adorable man. His eyes widened, and he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. When had this happened? He didn't know. All he knew was that he did, and it had been coming on so gradually he didn't even know when he'd started, and he...he had to tell Cecil. 

He scrambled out of bed and ran through to the bathroom, where Cecil turned, his toothbrush in his mouth and his expression quizzical. 

"I love you," Carlos blurted out, and Cecil's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, but as it was around his toothbrush it came out somewhat garbled. 

"I...I love you." _Brilliant timing, Carlos_ , his brain supplied. _You could have taken him out to dinner at Gino's, told him then, but no. You have to tell him for the first time while he's in the middle of brushing his teeth._

Cecil was staring at him, toothbrush still hanging out his mouth, and Carlos suddenly had a thought that of course Cecil was staring at him like he was crazy, because Cecil didn't feel the same way, and he'd ruined everything oh god oh god...

Then Cecil threw his toothbrush in the sink and his arms were around Carlos and he was kissing him, his mouth minty fresh. 

"I love you too, Carlos, my Carlos. My beautiful, _perfect_ Carlos," Cecil babbled, and Carlos, relieved, silenced him with a kiss. 

Maybe his timing was terrible, but this moment right here, with the both of them standing naked in Cecil's bathroom, was maybe the most perfect moment of his life. 

He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) In my head, Cecil is a HUGE Rita Hayworth fan, and has all her starring-role movies, which was why Erika told _him_ that she'd been in Night Vale. Not to say that she wasn't - this is Night Vale, after all - but still. 
> 
> 2) This will be my last fic in this series for now. I won't say forever, since it's entirely possible that future episodes will give biting bunnies. Plus I'm in the middle of an existential crisis about my ability to write, so there's that. 
> 
> 3) Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this series so far. <3 You've truly made my days.


End file.
